


Fourteen

by Lady_Kaie



Series: FFXV Ramblings [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Days, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Prompto just has a really bad day and Noctis, of all of his boyfriends, is the one to make him feel better.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV Ramblings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787914
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> Railyard_Ghosts... thank you for letting me pick your brain for this 'short' fic.

How many things could go wrong in a day?

Prompto knew the answer. Fourteen.

Fourteen was the amount of things that could go wrong in his day and make it absolutely unbearable. Fourteen!

From the start of his day until the finish, Prompto dealt with an array of situations that on any other occasion wouldn’t have been so disheartening. However, with them all happening in the span of twelve hours or less, shaping the outcome of his day, they were just plain awful.

So awful that Prompto refused to ride the bus home because with his luck on this gloomy Thursday afternoon, it would break down or blow up because the sun hit it just right. And yes he still took the bus even if Noctis insisted on getting him his own car because it made him still feel like the same man he had been before becoming a Crownsguard and boyfriend to three of the most famous men in Insomnia. The gentle lull of the bus’ motor grounded him in the present and gave him the freedom to have a little bit of quiet time that was just for him.

He was able to decompress and just take a breath that was almost impossible to get when he was always surrounded by one of his boyfriends. Now, he loved all three of the men, but they just overdid it at times with trying to take care of him. Prompto was a grown man!

Which was why he walked home and was now taking the stairs! Because grown men could…

And it was okay for them to be a little superstitious over the F.O.U.R.T.E.E.N. travesties that knocked his world for a loop today.

It had all started the moment he woke up from a rather pleasant sleep. The first horrendous surprise of the day was that he had no underwear that was clean. In all technicality that was his fault but the only other person to have clean underwear was Gladio. Who wore thongs! How on Eos was he supposed to train in that? But he couldn’t exactly have his junk flying around in leather pants now could he? Oh the chaffing… No! He was not going through that again and a week of no sex because he was so red and raw that he couldn’t stand to even look at his dick.

He could have taken a pair of Ignis’ silk boxers but the last time he did he got scolded to within an inch of his life. He did not need that to happen again, no sir! So the thong it was…

And that was only the start, though dealing with a perpetual wedgy all day was torture enough. Yet, the universe decided that no, it was not enough. When he got dressed, his favorite pair of Glaive fatigues (because they were NOT all the same) popped their button, so he had to wear his backup pair that of course disappointed him but that happened later in the day.

While making breakfast he accidentally put baking soda into his breakfast shake instead of his vanilla protein powder, because Iggy had to put everything in pretty containers and those two looked the exact same! Of course he didn’t find out until he was on the bus….

Which he spit out on a sweet little old lady in front of him who then beat him up with her purse that clearly had a brick in it, until his stop ten minutes later. Prompto had thought that nothing could get worse after that but clearly the Gods had more plans for him.

Work was a series of errors that he wasn’t going to live down for quite some time.

At the start of the morning on his rounds in the Citadel he walked in on the King and Clarus playing bang the King… where Clarus was playing the King and Regis was playing the Shield. Upon fleeing that scene, he ran into a group of school children and knocked over a few sets of armor from the first few Kings. Priceless heirlooms! Clattering all over the floor…

Naturally he spent an hour in the historical department getting a lecture about being careful with Cor breathing down his neck the whole time. By that point in the day it was nearing ten, which meant that he had training and of course nothing could go wrong there! Right? WRONG!

During training he was the one to get paired with the instructor to show new recruits moves which meant that he was tossed around like a ragdoll. No one liked being the rookie training dummy. As soon as that was over, he had to do his own training with his own group. His partner wanted to practice with polearms which was not his specialty so he got punched in the gut several times and was pretty sure his ribs were bruised. Of course he couldn’t stop there with the ass kicking, in fact he decided to get in on it and clocked himself in the face and was now sporting a black eye.

The end of training couldn’t have come fast enough, or so he had thought. Usually the showers were a safe place, but not this day from hell. Someone had left a bar of soap, A BAR! OF SOAP! On the slippery tile floors and of course he stepped on it. Did he merely slip and fall? No! He did an erratic dance of insanity with arms and legs flying in all directions for what felt like five minutes until he dropped into a split that Iggy had not fully trained him for. Had he been alone, it wouldn’t have been so bad…

But the entire squad walked in at the start of his psychotic mating dance and saw the entire thing. That was a two for one in bad events for the day. Thankfully a few guys took pity on him, helped him get up and then once he was clean got him to Gladio’s office where he was forced on desk duty for the afternoon.

That was number thirteen. Fourteen was the fact that he had to share the office with Gladio who insisted on singing off key to his old eighties hair band cd’s. Usually he liked it when Gladio sang, because he was so damn cute, but at this point in the day he had a raging headache and all other kinds of aches, so listening to his boyfriend who thought that moving up the scale of notes was to get louder, was not an enjoyable experience.

The moment Prompto had been freed from duty, he hobbled his way home and up each and every step, praying and praying that nothing would happen. And it didn’t…

Stepping into the large apartment and pressing himself to the door with a heavy sigh, he let his tired eyes drift closed and just stood there. Alone…

At last.

“PRom?”

Damnit.

Prying open his good eye, the exhausted blond caught sight of Noctis who was hurrying toward him with a look of absolute distress on his face. “Noct… babe, I just can’t right now.” Usually he would listen to anything Noctis had to say but he kind of just wanted to fall into bed and not move. Well, remove the thong and then fall into bed.

Noctis on the other hand was quick to get to his sweet lover and pull him to the bedroom. “Gladio called…”

“OF course he did.” Would this count as fifteen?

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything.” Noctis settled the other man on the bed and began to gather up various supplies that would help ease his discomfort. Prompto was pretty sure he was hallucinating.

Now, Noctis was a very loving individual even if he didn’t always show it, but nurturing he was not. This was just too weird for him. “Noct, honey… what’s going on.” Thinking about all of this was making his poor head hurt more.

Noctis just shrugged, his cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink, as he knelt in front of Prompto and began to rub some salve into his wounds that Ignis always applied to him after a hard training. “I can’t take care of my boyfriend?”

“I mean you can, but you usually…” Don’t? Well, not in the traditional way anyway. Prompto grinned lazily and leaned into the tender touch on his face, wanting to fall asleep but far too intrigued by this frazzled Noctis Lucis Caelum.

“I do too!” No he didn’t. Noctis tried not to pout, but he knew that Prompto had a right to be critical. “I mean… I’m going to from now on.”

“Noct. Babe, It’s fine…” Prompto murmured, reaching for the Prince’s hands to hold them close so that he could kiss them.

Noctis shook his head furiously and stood up so that he could sit beside the black and blue visage of his usually cheery counterpart. Seeing him so wounded just made his heart hurt. “I’ve been realizing… I just… Gladio said…”

Ah ha!

Prompto grinned knowingly as he reached up and drew Noctis into a loving, if not a little painful, kiss. “Did you listen to Gladio’s seminar?” Now that Gladiolus was training to be head of the Glaives, he had taken numerous courses on mental health and of course thought he was an expert now. Which meant that there were trainings, screenings and multiple seminars based on feelings and taking care of oneself and those around you.

Of course he had gotten Noctis to sit in on one. Who felt awful for not always tending to his lover’s needs the way he needed him to. Prompto was always more free with his emotions and Noctis continuously ignored or just flat out didn’t comment on them because it was awkward for him. But that was going to change. “I’m going to be better.”

Prompto gazed into those big baby blue eyes, filled with worry and upset just as they always were when Prompto or any of the others were hurting. No, Noctis wasn’t very good with expressing his emotions however he was very efficient at feeling them. Trailing his calloused fingertips up the slope of shapely cheekbones where he planted his palms and curled his fingers across the expanse of Noctis’ cheeks so that he could feel as much of him as possible, Prompto drew him in close and took a longer, deeper kiss. “The look in your eyes is all I need.” He murmured between them, mustering up a smile just for his Prince.

Noctis wasn’t satisfied with that response, though he was touched nonetheless. Somehow Prompto always knew that he was worried, or scared for his well being, and he always knew how deep his love ran. “Let me take care of you, ok?” Pressing Prompto’s back against the plush bedding, he began to strip him down so that he would be more comfortable.

“Hey Prom?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you wearing Gladio’s thong?”

Prompto sighed. Fifteen. “Just… don’t ask.”

Noctis chuckled in a way that made Prompto’s toes curl and then he felt warm lips dance up his thighs. “It’s kinda sexy…”

Letting his eyes drift shut, Prompto thought to himself that maybe Noctis listening to Gladio’s seminar wasn’t so bad…

And he was back at fourteen horrors

And one hell of a happy moment.


End file.
